1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to louvered blinds. More specifically, the invention is a method and apparatus for making image ladened louvers as an advertisement medium or as window coverings with a discernible pattern of indicia.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of louvered vertical or horizontal blinds as a functional covering for a window or door or the like is well known. Often a need exists, or it is desirable, to decorate louvered vertical blinds, as evidenced by the art described below.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,049,038, issued to David L. Hyman et al. on Sep. 20, 1977 discusses this need regarding a vertical blind having flanged channels extending along the edges of each louver for insertion of a panel having a pattern to match a room decor. U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,876, issued to Helga M. Zak on Apr. 7, 1992 describes vertical blinds wherein each louver is surrounded by a sheath of an upholstery or wallpaper matched piece of fabric.
The coloring of vertical blinds is also often important. Thus, there is a need for a vertical blind having a carefully matched color scheme. This need is discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,680, issued to David L. Hyman et al., on Apr. 1, 1980, for the use of interchangeable transparent colorized sheets with the blinds of Hyman '038, described above.
When a pattern is applied to a vertical blind, it is unstable and easily damaged. Thus, there is a need for a protective laminate that secures and protects a pattern applied to a vertical blind. This problem and need are discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,036, issued to Barry I. Goodman on Jun. 27, 1989 for a laminate for vertical blinds.
The aforementioned patents disclose inventions relating to general patterns and color schemes, such as typify wallpaper and upholstery, for use with vertical blinds. However, there is a need for vertical blinds which include a composite image which convey a message, particularly for commercial uses such as advertising. U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,220, issued to Kevin L. Hiller on Mar. 27, 1990 discusses this need and other problems associated with some of the previously recited patents in a patent for a removable tubular covering for the louvers in vertical blinds.
Though the need is recognized, none of the above inventions and patents describe the application of a single composite graphical image to a vertical blind. Likewise, none of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.